What Hurts The Most
by Keybladeluver
Summary: He couldn't tell her how much he loves her, but he could show her..... sokai


It was raining down hard on Destiny Island. The raindrops could be bullets from the clouds! Some one would've been crazy to come out in this kind of weather, except for one girl. Kairi was just trying to run away from her problem. She was trying to run away from her biggest problem of all. Sora. He was leaving **again** and that means Kairi would have to wait on the island **again** and would have to wait a year or two **again**. Tears were running down her cheeks, but you really couldn't tell because of the rain. Kairi was sure she at least already ran 3 miles without stopping.

"Maybe he stopped looking for me."

Kairi was out of breath so she stopped and thought on what happened earlier when she and Sora were in the tree house together.

"_Kairi I need to tell you something." _

_Sora came and sat next to Kairi very closely. His face was pale and he looked very sick and worn out. _

"_Sora are you okay?" _

"_no not really." _

"_Please tell me what's wrong." _

_Kairi's hand was placed on his cheek making him gently focusing on her. God did he love her, but he never really told her yet. Some times he would get voices in his head telling him to make his move, but he always shut them up cause he always thought that she was more interested in Riku. So there was basically no point of asking, but there was still hope in his heart. _

"_It's really hard to say…." _

"_Please." _

"_I-I'm leaving again….." _

"_Your what!?" _

_Kairi got up from the couch and instantly got away from the tree house, knowing that Sora was behind her. _

Kairi couldn't believe it. He promised that he would at least take her with him this time. Sora was the kind of guy that never breaks a promise.

"Kairi!"

Kairi quickly turned her head around and saw Sora running towards her. Kairi got up and ran again. Only this time she tripped. She didn't feel like getting up. The rain was still cascading down onto her like never ending hell. She could hear footsteps next to her. Sora went on knees and helped Kairi up. Kairi allowed him to help her up cause after that she was going to run again. The moment she got up Kairi began to run, but she was pulled back by Sora's hand grasping her pity wrist. He pulled her towards him.

"Kairi please don't run from me."

"Why shouldn't I? You're the one running away from me after the promise you told me!"

"Kairi I-" but before he could finish Kairi was so angry that she didn't want to hear more lies. She slapped him right across the face. Sora's face was now stinging and it showed where her hand had hit. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Kairi turned around again and ran away. Sora stood there for a mere five seconds with is hand on his cheek. Then he started to run after the girl of his dreams. Sora didn't really cared that she slapped him. He knew that he deserved it anyways. Kairi, by now, had new fresh of tears running down her eyes. She shouldn't have done that. But it was like someone else took control over her and did it. Sora would probably hate her now. By running and thinking Kairi tripped again. Her whole body was screaming since it was in pain. Her eyes closed knowing that blood was coming out and knowing that it was no use to run. The rain still kept hitting down hard on her fragile body. Kairi felt weak.

"Kairi!"

She heard a familiar voice. Sora saw the blood and quickly sat down in the wet rain with Kairi on his lap. Kairi whimpered a little bit and try to squirm free, but Sora was stronger and held her close to his wet clothing. Kairi slowly opened her eyes and met her face with Sora's. Drips of water were coming off of his bangs. She could also tell that he looked out of breath from chasing her too.

"Kairi…."

Sora finally broke down into silent tears and covered his face against her chest. Kairi went a little bit wide eyed because she really never saw Sora cry a lot. She felt so bad. Kairi started to stoke his head gently. Sora looked up at her with tears still in his eyes.

"Kairi you just don't know how much I-never mind."

"You what?"

Her hand was on his cheek, but she wasn't going to slap him this time. Sora really couldn't describe on how much he cared for her, so instead he'll have to do something else. His face moved closer until it was an inch away. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and that kind of warmth felt nice.

"Kairi you just don't know how much I love you….."

He finally kissed her. Kairi nor Sora had ever kissed before. But she couldn't believe it. He felt the same about her. Sora's tongue was exploring her mouth not wanting to forget her wonderful taste. He moved down to her neck and started to kiss her there too. Kairi still had her hand on his cheek. She could feel the tears coming down from his blue eyes. She knew that he didn't want to leave either. Sora kissed her where her heart was at and focused on her face. Kairi's thumb was stroking the outer corner of his eye while she was crying.

"I-I love you too Sora."

Sora placed his hand on the back of her head and moved her closer.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me Kairi."

Kairi sniffled a little bit.

"I promise."

Sora kissed her passionately for the last time. His thumb was wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I promise to write too."

Loud noises finally came to the two lovers. Sora and Kairi watched as the Gummi Ship was landing in front of the two. Kairi buried her face into Sora's shirt, not wanting him to go. The noises stopped and Sora stood up while holding Kairi close to him. He didn't want to let go of her either.

"Come on Sora we have to go."

Sora placed Kairi back on her feet. He looked down and saw that her legs were shaking and that she was about to fall again. Sora grabbed her forearm and helped her stay up.

"Sora hurry up!"

Sora held Kairi's chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He let go of Kairi and backed away a little, still keeping his focus on her.

"I love you."

He backed away more still keeping his focus on her.

"I love you too."

Sora gave a weak smile and walked towards the Gummi Ship. He went inside and before you know it, he was gone. The bottom of Kairi's lower lip quivered and then she crashed again onto the ground, crying.

_** Five months later**_

Kairi was in her bed dreaming about Sora. Ever since he left she would always have peaceful dreams about him.

"Kairi sweetie get up and come down to breakfast."

Kairi opened her eyes sheepishly. She slowly got up while stretching. She was wearing a jersey shirt that went all the way down to her knees with fuzzy socks. Kairi gave out one last yawn and headed straight down the steps. She didn't really live in a big house. Most of the rooms were small, but Kairi was grateful.

"Kairi I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes!"

Kairi lived with her grandmother and loved her to death. Her grandma knew basically everything that was going on in Kairi's life. Kairi could tell her grandma everything and she would pay attention. Her grandmother knew especially about her and Sora though.

"I'm not hungry."

"Kairi, dear, it's been five months since he left and you haven't really eaten anything."

Kairi sighed. He promised that e would write to her, telling her that things are okay.

"Kairi would you go and get the mail then?"

"Sure."

Kairi got up and went outside into the fresh ocean air. She walked to her mailbox and got the mail. She scanned through them quickly and saw a letter that was addressed to her. Kairi quickly got back inside and ran up the steps. Once Kairi was in her room she plopped onto her bed and opened the letter.

_Kairi, _

_Be good and remember to think about me every single day. _

_I love you _

_Sora _

Kairi smiled.

"He never broke his promise."

_You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, _

_you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it. _

**Author's Note: ok guys as you can see by the title I got this from Cascada. This is my first one shot that is Sora and Kairi. I think I did pretty good, but at the same time I don't like it. I know I'm too hard on myself. Well please review!**


End file.
